1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector and more particularly to a waterproof cable connector having reduced size and being assembled quickly to prevent water from permeating a chamber thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Cables are used to transport electricity or signals for electric devices such as telephones, facsimiles, computers or the like and connectors are frequently implemented to join two wires directly.
With reference to FIGS. 6 and 7, a conventional waterproof cable connector comprises two wires (80), a casing (50), a cover (60) and a seal (70).
The casing (50) has two opposite sides, a top, four corners, a chamber, two through holes (51), two plugs (52), an opening (53) and four threaded holes (54). The through holes (51) are respectively formed through the opposite sides of the casing (50) to let the wires (80) extending through the casing (50) and communicate with the chamber. The plugs (52) are respectively mounted in the through holes (51) of the casing (50). The opening (53) is formed through the top of the casing (50) and communicates with the chamber. The threaded holes (54) are respectively formed in the corners of the casing (50) at the top.
The cover (60) is mounted on the top of the casing (50) to cover the opening (53) and has four corners and four connecting holes (61). The connecting holes (61) are respectively formed through the corners of the cover (60) and respectively align with the threaded holes (54) of the casing (50).
The seal (70) is mounted between the cover (60) and the top of the casing (50) to prevent water penetrating the casing (50).
However, when assembling the conventional waterproof cable connector with wires (80), a user needs to mount the seal (70) and the cover (60) on the top of the casing (50) and fasten multiple screw bolts (71) with the threaded holes (54) of the casing (50) to hold the cover (60) and the seal (70) with the casing (50), and this is time-consuming. In addition, the casing (50) of the conventional waterproof cable connector is substantially larger then the wires or the connectors, so is inconvenient to use.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a waterproof cable connector to mitigate the aforementioned problems.